Halgeknia's X-Men
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: A Summoning gone wrong breaks and ruins a young girl for life as the result. She now returns with new friends war hardened and broken as she tries to readjust to a world he no longer knows or recognizes. But she will have friends as they will protect this world and help bring peaceful co-existence between Human, Elves, and Mutants. The X-Men have been reborn with there first class.
1. Chapter 1 Mutants VS Reconquista

Halgeknia's X-Men

Part 1: First Class

Chapter 1 Mutants vs Reconquestia

ESKK: Yeap this idea has now become an actual fanfic so please enjoy it everyone and don't be afraid to favorite it.

(Start)

Louise was many things in her life, a Zero, a Noble, a Mage, a failure as a mage, and hell even a girl who hasn't hit her growth spurt. But that all failed in comparison to what happened to her on the Spring Time Familiar Summoning festival. She was a lost soul basically as she had ended up summoning herself to this frozen wasteland of snow and trees where she would have frozen to Death if she wasn't picked up by a group of men who took her and brought her back. But that was when the nightmares had started for Louise. They discovered she didn't exist in this world no files, no family, and no past which was no surprised at least for them to take her and put her through tortures experiments.

They claimed she had a gene called the X-Gene and they were trying to draw it out. She thought these were magic rituals at first but she was wrong they were trying to force her to awaken her X-Gene after giving her this serum to better draw it out. They put her through experiment after Experiment test after test that she may have broken mentally and emotionally. Louise was forced through all of this until in the end she felt pain in her hands and feet and from them bone claws popped out to which Louise saw they were weapons and responded by trying to break out.

She only made it half way to the exit until she was hit by these Tranquilizer darts and was stopped by another girl so much like her who had the same claws but hers were metal. Louise was then forced back in and she saw when the claws re-entered her body the exit points healed instantly as these men this "weapon-X," people called it a healing factor and claimed hers was as good as someone called weapon X. Louise then was tied up and taken to this room bare of any clothing besides the latex panties and braw they gave her and in turn they stuffed her into this large cylinder of liquid before they inserted wires and needles into her.

Louise saw the masked girl from before as they gave her this breathing mask of sorts and then started this 'procedure,' on her. It wasn't long till Louise felt the worse pain imaginable as she felt the needles and wires inserting this substance deep into her body as she tried to escape but they numbed her to keep her claws from shooting out once more. Louise wanted the pain to stop she even begged to Brimir and whatever God these people believed in for Death as she at this moment wanted to die. She honestly wanted to die to escape these monsters as soon as the procedure began… it ended. Louise felt the numbness leave her before she got angry… real angry. Louise began to move a little and saw the wires and tubes being removed from her body.

Louise of course once she was free she roared and had her claws shoot out once more seeing they were made of metal as she clawed at these men intent on making them hurt. Louise used her foot claw to kick them in the shin and at time the crotch as she tried to escape. But the mask girl acted once more and restrained Louise and she then whispered into Louise's ear as Louise at the time felt this girls pain was much like her own right now.

"I'm sorry."

When she said that Louise blacked out as it wasn't long until Her Hell became worse but better as well. Louise was forced into these conditioning environment and training rooms as they trained her in every possible skill she would need from infiltration to assassination. They taught her things she really wish she could unlearn like how some men in this world cant date girls like her so if Louise wants to go after those types of sickos she had to be able to seduce them. Louise was now officially ready to call of her engagement to Wardes back in her world if she could ever return but this Hell wasn't all that bad.

Louise met Laura Kinney AKA X23 the two had formed a bit of a close nit friendship even if Laura wouldn't admit it. Louise looked up to Laura and at times relied on her even calling her a sort of elder sister. Laura knew Louise didn't deserve this and tried her best to help ease it for her much like how Dr. Kinney did for her when she could. Louise of course had been called one of two things, Wildcat or X-ZERO the latter of which was because she was a complete unknown to them and no one had the marker of X-ZERO.

It wasn't long until both she and Laura were able to escape together but got separated. Louise had found herself in the wilderness learning how to survive in any way she could and had become more feral then she would like. But she needed to survive and get home somehow. It was during this time that Louise had met another like her named Saito who came from Japan. He was a Mutant and his parents kicked him out upon discovery as Saito's abilities or super human like reflexes and extreme healing after a drug overdose nearly did him in. Saito can heal from any injury even decapitation but the problem is that it made him very reckless since he literally can't die.

Of course when they met Louise was already all but naked and feral as she had lived with a pack of wolves who were more than enough proof Louise was more beast then anything as she had one thought survive. But the two had become friends since the guy whenever he visited would bring her clothing and supplies. Louise during all of this also noticed her senses had become heightened as she can now smell and hear better than even her mother's Manticore.

Not long after they met the X-men and in turn Louise was reunited with Laura. There Reunion was heart felt as Louise was happy she found her pack sister again. Louise went to the Xavier Institute in Bayville and for a time she was able to live in peace and regain a small part of her innocents. IT was there she found Saito had given himself the moniker Death-Dealer since his abilities are a lot like the Merc with the Mouth Deadpool who she had the displeasure of meeting.

She also met a group of friends much like her as she was for once happy to be home. She met the resident Animal Mutant who can control any animal he sees be it tamed or wild as she learned he called himself Beast Wars after the old Cartoon he used to watch. Then they met another girl who calls herself Battery because she can absorb Kinetic energies from thunder to even fire and then use them in any way she needs. Of course Louise knew them both by name, Beast Wars real name was Diego Sanchez a Latino mutant immigrant who had jumped the border to get to this place after his parents lost their Zoo in a huge accident. The Animals protected Diego as the young man was able to find good homes for each of them as his parents had connections to other Zoos who they were good friends with.

The female was Madeline Birdmen she tried using her powers to help her town after a blackout and became a local hero… and a target for blame of every accident. Her parents had to get her out of there since she was also put on the Mutant Lists and they luckily got her to Bayville and Xavier's Institute.

Finally was there small group of friends Telepath and Telekinesis user as the boy was named Anthony Howard a young French men who calls himself Brain Matter because since the guy was there basic genius. Louise was grateful for their friendship and this school that she never wanted to lose it. But soon her happy life came to an end as Apocalypse. When the X Institute was hit by him they were all lucky to be saved by Quicksilver as they lost Charles in this.

Mystique of course took the role as leader for them and told them they were entering a war against this guy and they all followed. They were each given a specific mission in all of this and the group of friends made up of Louise, Saito, Diego, Madeline, and Anthony all went in on one of the more dangerous once. They were in the Jungle hitting Apocalypse little Mutant beacon shield and they all knew what they had to do. Hit it and force it to lose power and then destroy it. Of course the best part was they take down anyone who stands in our way. It took some time but they managed to get to the main room and power source. But then the thing activated.

They had to do something since they were too high to land safely so they did what they had to do. Saito set up the bombs, Madeline drained the things power and transferred it to the bomb, Diego had the animals get everyone nearby to safety, and Anthony sent out his telepathic signal to Jean and Charles… they weren't coming back from this. Saito might but that's only because of his healing factor but I don't even think he can survive atomization. They got ready and in the end all they saw after that was a bright flash of light and then darkness. Though when I woke up later… everything changed again and they all survived, I think.

(Start)

Karen stood next to her daughter bed as the girl was treated for any injuries or lack of as the girl and her red, black, and blue wearing friend had injuries but before the water mages could tend to them they were all healed up. Her other friends on the other hand weren't as lucky but they were making a great recovery but they were still knocked out since yesterday. Karen had seen her daughter had cut her hair to just below her neck as she also noticed how her daughter was dressed in very unladylike clothing.

Though Karen may not show it she cared for her children and when she heard of Louise's failed summoning and disappearance she all but dropped what she was doing rescheduling everything and all but ran over here to learn the truth. Her daughter was gone and lucky Eleanor arrived as well as they had begun working on a means to bring her back. They brought her back as well as others and needless to say they looked about half dead no doubt from a major battle.

With the Familiar Exhibition almost upon them Karen refused to leave other than to bath and use the latrine. Food was brought for her as she needed to be there if her daughter woke up. She was happy her daughter had returned but she didn't know where she hand landed as Louise seem to have this scowl when she sleeps now. As Louise slept she soon heard the door opened as by the sound of her footsteps she saw it was Eleanor who walked in. "What is it daughter?" Karen asked trying her best to keep herself as steel.

"Mother some of the teachers wish for you to spectate the Familiar Exhibition and I think you should watch it for now to ease your mind." Eleanor said as Karen looked. "Please consider it alright." Eleanor said as she then left the room. Karen thought it over before sighing as she supposed a few moments to clear her mind would do her some good. As Karen left to observe the competition she had no idea the effects it would have later or the even that would soon happen because of this.

(Scene Break)

Karen was tied up as she cursed herself for leaving Cattleya alone at the estate. She was restrained in Magic Restricting cuffs as she had to surrender with the fact these rebels of Reconquista had decided to attack and take her daughter hostage. But most of all Wardes her daughter Louise's soon to be ex-fiancé had been a member of their group and had been for quite some time. Karen had to think as she knew her Manticore would have jumped in to help her but as she was now Karen was at a major disadvantage.

She listened in on the Reconquista Troops as she heard them talking seeing as how the Students were now all hostages with the Princess. "We found five others knocked out in the nurses office looks like one or two of them is about to wake up." Once said as Karen was wide eyed.

"Bring them here and put them with the rest." Wardes ordered as Karen glared at the Viscount.

(With Louise and her friends)

Louise woke up as she got up and saw Saito was already up as we Anthony as Louise rubbed her eyes with her gloved hands as she yawned. "Hey Louise you're ok I won the bet we survived re-entry and blowing up!" Saito called as Louise sighed.

"Saito shut up I swear hanging out with Deadpool all that time wasn't good for you." Louise said as she looked.

"Hey be glad he didn't send me a text box for my birthday then I would have really become a Deadpool Clone." Saito said as he then looked.

"You mean you aren't already?" Came Diego as the Beast Controlling Mutant got up and rubbed his eyes and head no doubt in pain.

"Hey bite my Fleshy Mutant ass!" Saito called to a rat as the mouse was scared for a bit.

"I would but I don't know what you put in it." Diego called as Louise saw some food and grabbed it as she began to eat. As Louise ate Saito got up and looked outside.

"Wow looks like there's a commotion going on." Saito said as his mask seemed to cover every part of him.

Soon the door opened as they saw a man coming in with a stick and sword at the ready as Saito was so tempted to do the Knife joke. "Ok good most of you are awake, now grab your friend and go outside." He said as Louise just looked at him before she continued eating. "Hey are you even listening grab your friend and get outside!" He called as Madeline and Anthony were still out cold.

"I'm sorry did you say something because that sword doesn't exactly scare me." Louise said as she glared at the enemy.

"Look you pink haired bitch I said!" He called but didn't get a chance to finish as he saw claws and a beast like roar.

(Outside)

A loud scream was heard outside as everyone was shocked as they looked and saw the Nurses Office Window as blood splattered on said window and the sound of magic going off as well as a beast like human roar as they were now a bit scared.

Not even a full 10 minutes later they saw someone leaving the main entrance holding something as Henrietta the princess, Karen, and Eleonore saw Louise and were shocked, happy, and surprised she was ok. "Little Louise is that you?" Wardes asked as he saw Louise holding something as soon she threw it to Wardes and Reconquista revealing the severed head of the mage sent to grab her.

Everyone was shocked by this as they didn't seen any bladed weapons on Louise that could do something so cleanly. The head rolled over to them leaving a trail of blood as Kirche an old bully of Louise was surprised this little Zero can do something so… sadistic and not bat an eye. Louise began walking torts them taking out the rope the man tried to tie her and her friends up with as it wasn't rope but chains as she threw them to the ground.

Wardes saw the way Louise walked as did Karen as it was that of a trained killer and a human attack dog. A basic Assassin as Louise turned her hands into fists as to Wardes and Karen's shock metal claws began coming out of them as everyone saw this. "Little Louise, wait… calm down I think we can all talk about this." Wardes said as he tried to calm his fiancé down.

"Fine… let's talk bub." Louise said before she roared and charged at Wardes as he tried to raise his Sword Wand to block. But to his shock Louise's claws cut right through them before she stabbed him in the gut with her claws and threw him to his forces.

"GET HER!" HE called as soon the Trolls and Ogres they brought roared and began attacking Reconquista. "What?" They called as Louise saw Diego walking with the animals as he seemed to be struggling.

"Hey guys learned something new, Trolls and Ogres are harder to control then normal animals!" Diego called as the Latino boy tried to keep them under control.

Louise roared as he charged forward and began cutting up each of the enemy mages as clearly she knew what she was doing as she spun around one of their necks and stabbed his neck. Soon two of them charged at her with swords and spears stabbing into her as Louise roared in pain. Louise though looked at them clearly pissed off before a metal claw shot out of her boots where her toes were and in turn she stabbed the ones restraining her in the head or next showing her own flexibility.

Louise then jumped high and went at another larger member before getting behind him and stabbing his head from both sides and then snapping his neck for good measure as this was a major slaughter.

Henrietta was shocked at Louise doing something like this. Her friend was moving and acting more like an animal then a human as she to Henrietta and Karen's shock sniffed the air and before she kicked another Reconquista soldier who tried to sneak up on her and killed him with her claws.

"Bang-Bang-bang!" Came the voice of another as they all looked and saw the boy from before as he was holding pistols that seem to fire multiple weapons at once. "These are guns and these are bullets, bullets, knives, and pointy things make me a very happy guy!" Saito called as he then jumped down and pulled out the twin swords on his back and began slashing at his foes. "If I cut you, do you not bleed?" He asked as he even decapitated someone as he laughed.

Louise roared out as she saw Wardes trying to run but she wouldn't let him. Wardes saw this as he quickly acted. "Fouquet NOW!" He called as soon Louise found herself restrained in a boulder cuts at her feet. She didn't have time to react as soon an Earth Box formed around her sealing her in as Wardes sighed in relief.

"Good she's stopped now for the other one." Wardes said as he saw Saito get stabbed and run through and act like it was nothing. Soon Wardes heard the sound of metal slicing through stone as he looked and saw Louise's claws were cutting up a path for her before they retracted and then came out again as an X and she then burst her way through as she was free once more as she then charged at Wardes.

"Uh oh looks like Wildcat is pissed off." Madeline said as she arrived with Anthony as Anthony kept his cool knowing Wildcat AKA Louise needed to burn off steam. Wardes didn't have enough time to react as Louise then sent a bladed kick to Wardes crotch causing him to scream in pain as the blade wasn't even sterilized as he grabbed his crotch for he was just neutered right then and there as he felt blood on his hand. Louise glared at the Viscount as he was reeling in pain as he rolled on the ground no doubt in serious pain with Louise glaring daggers on him.

"Oh and Viscount never call me Little Louise again, my name is Wildcat." Louise growled before she put her fist to Wardes forehead and the other to his neck before she sent her flaw into them before she decapitated Wardes killing him before she grabbed his head and threw it torts the others.

Another attacked trying to get revenge before Louise came at him and stabbed under his neck killing him as well as Louise glared at them. "ANYONE ELSE WANT TO TRY THIS!" Louise called as Saito then yelped as Louise looked.

"Dammit that was my favorite arm!" Saito called as he lost his arm and his gun with it.

"Shut up Death Dealer we don't need to hear about your masturbation arm!" Louise called as Saito glared.

"Hey, Wildcat bite my fleshy mutant ass!" Saito called as he didn't realize his Gun had vanished.

"Louise… is that really you?" Came a familiar voice as Louise looked and saw the Princess there as Louise was wide eyed at this.

"Henrietta?" Louise asked as she quickly had her claws retract in fear of how Henrietta would react. Now that Louise got a chance to look around she saw she wasn't home. In fact she wasn't at the Institute or the Amazon Jungle as she looked up and was wide eyed as she saw two moons. She was back in her world of birth after all this time she was back. She once thought she would be ecstatic about being back but now… she felt like a girl in a foreign world she had no way to navigate similar to a soldier separated from his or her platoon deep in enemy territory. Louise began to have a sort of panic attack as her claws popped out no doubt as she stepped back hyperventilating as Saito saw this after reattaching his arm.

"Something is wrong." Karen said silently as she saw Louise was having a panic attack similar to the soldiers she had seen after a major battle of the war. What had her daughter seen that would give her this type of response to being home… unless the place she had arrived at had become home for her. "Louise calm down, no one is going to hurt you." Karen said trying to be calm about this as she approached her daughter who stepped back as she had her claws in combat ready. The Soldiers were about to attack before Karen stopped them. "Wait let me handle this don't go at her with weapon." Karen said as she took out her wand and spare wand before she threw them to the side.

"Louise calm down, you have my word no one will hurt you here." Karen said as she tried to calm Louise down as she got closer.

'Louise calm down she's a friend I can tell that much.' Came a voice as Louise looked and saw Anthony holding a hand to his head as he walked to Louise and Karen.

"Anthony." Louise said as she was surprised to see him awake as well.

Of course in there distracted state Karen saw a survivor who was missing an arm raise a gun and point it at Louise intent on killing her as Karen was wide eyed. "LOUISE LOOK OUT!" Karen called out as she charged at Louise and pushed her out of the way only to get shot herself in the base of her spine as she grabbed her tailbone area and cried out in pain as Saito saw this.

"HEY THAT'S MY GUN!" Saito called as he pulled out his Katana weapons as Louise was wide eyed.

Louise roared out as she charged at the foe and went straight for the man before she not only cut off his last arm but began slashing him up with her claws in her blind beast rage. Louise kept slicing at the man as he struggled to get her up but Louise regardless of her small stature was far stronger then him. It wasn't long till the guy was no longer moving as Louise's face and parts of her cloths was covered in blood as she still kept at it.

"Hey, Wildcat calm down!" Madeline called as she tried to pull Louise.

"I got it!" Saito called before he pulled out a long lethal Metal Bullet Loaded it and fired it at Louise causing her to yelp before she began to calm down.

"What was that?" Henrietta asked as Saito looked.

"Oh this just a light dose of mood stabilizers should help her calm down a bit when she's like this." Saito said as everyone now knew not to piss off a Louise who had metal claws.

"I'll get the bullet out!" Anthony called as he used his psychic powers to carefully yet quickly pull out the bullet as when he did he saw it was dented which was a very bad sign for Karen.

"M-mother!" Louise called as she ran over to her mother as Karen was grunting in pain from the bullet wound… and then all of a sudden the pain stopped, in fact she couldn't feel anything from the waist down anymore.

Karen was wide eyed as she reached to her legs and tried to grab it but found she couldn't feel her legs anymore as she was shocked. "I… I can't feel my legs." Karen said as she was shocked as this was shocking to everyone as they tried to comfort her as Louise was wide eyed. "I can't feel my legs!" Karen called out in shock as she could no longer feel her legs.

(Scene Break the next day)

The Water Mages worked day and night but there was nothing they could do. Karen of the Heavy Winds was crippled from the waist down. There was nothing they could do but Karen wasn't regretting it. In fact she was only regretting the pain she unintentionally caused her daughter when it happened. Louise of course was put under heavy guard when they tried to treat her injuries but found none. They feared Louise may have been possessed judging by her claws but Henrietta was able to keep any inquisitions and such off claiming she'll take full responsibility for anything Louise may cause.

Karen of course looked at a young nurse and heard her thoughts as the young mage though of trying to find a husband soon since she didn't want to spend the rest of her life single and considered a shrew. Karen swore just by looking intensely at someone she can heard there deepest hidden thoughts. Of course Karen while she was alone practiced with it as Louise' friends helped the school rebuild as there friend Anthony who was apparently code named Brain used some sort of wandless magic to lift certain things into place while there friend Madeline who was code named Battery welded it into place if it was metal of sorts.

Louise with a maid named Siesta and a few guards had went into the woods and when they came back had fire wood to last them maybe 3 months 5 if they use it sparingly and food from deer to bears as when the guards told her this Karen knew one thing. "Louise is a hunter by nature." Karen had said as they claimed she tracked down pray by foot prints, scent, and everything as Karen knew her daughter had in a way become feral and those claws origins may have had a hand in it.

Karen worried for Louise as the girl clearly had trauma's forced upon her and Karen recognized why those Mood Stabilizers were shot at her. If Louise had another sort of panic attack like that they all feared that Louise may very well do something out of fear. Karen knew how major battles affected soldiers but when she saw it on Louise Karen feared for her daughter as soon she heard something going on outside her door.

"Look Brain do we really have to talk to her I mean we don't even know if she really is a Telepath." Came Saito's voice as Madeline looked.

"Saito don't be an idiot Anthony is also a Telepath and Telepaths are able to sense others and sense any mutants so as far as we're all sure we're all pretty shocked here." Madeline said as Karen herd it all.

'Telepath?' She thought as that was a phrase she had never even heard before.

"Wait I think she can hear us." Anthony said as he heard her thoughts as Karen was wide eyed that all she did was think the word. That was when it all hit her like a ton of bricks as she was soon assaulted by thoughts as she could hear them all, Eleonore's thoughts, Cattleya's thoughts, the students and the teachers as she felt like she was getting a splitting headache. Soon Anthony, Saito, and Madeline ran in as Anthony put had fingers to his temple and focused as he helped Karen block out the thoughts.

"What?" Karen asked as the voices stopped.

"Sorry Ms. Valliere we have a lot to explain to you but know this we mean you no harm especially if you are much like us." Anthony said through telepathy as Karen was wide eyed. "Before we begin this moment is where your Rule of Steel needs to be bended a bit, your telepathy and mental abilities run on your emotions so if you keep calm and collective you can keep the telepathic power in check but be warned though certain emotions may cause some people to have major brain damage involving your new abilities for now just focus on keeping calm and when you do open your mind." Anthony said as Karen saw he was speaking to her through her mind.

Karen then did her breathing technique and closed her eyes and once she opened them again she saw that the voices had stopped and Anthony was no longer in her head. "Ok I take back what I said she's a mutant." Saito said as Madeline smacked Saito upside the head.

"Dumbass." Madeline said as she looked to Karen.

"Tell me everything." Karen said as Anthony nodded to her request.

(Scene Break with Louise)

Louise was walking around the campus as she was told by Anthony to stay on the grounds for now. People looked to Louise with fear and whispers but it didn't matter she can still hear them. The whispers the hate in their words, Louise was very familiar with it. When Laura had rescued her with Logan's help she was force to put up with these after people found out she was a mutant. She hated it and she hated the name Zero when used as an insult.

It was soon that her sense of smell and hearing caught something. Judging by the smell it was a woman who had slept around with many boys and was wearing a lot of perfume, but also there was a fire smell as well as Louise the growled at this. "My Zero it's been a whole month since we last saw you, now your back." Came the voice of Kirche von Zerbst as Louise gave her a glare before walking away. "You know rumors had started out that you got possessed by some spirit of demon since you had those claws coming out of your hands." Kirche said as Louise let out a savage growl which Kirche didn't realize that for Louise it means 'shut up before I slice you up.'

"Though since you back I guess you'll be returning home and also you'll probably have to start wearing more elegant dresses again since that clothing you're wearing looks like it belongs in a circus or a commoner prostitute with all that leather." Kirche said as Louise then got pissed as her hands came out of her pockets as they became fists.

"Kirche von Zerbst I don't care about the fucking rivalry we have, in fact I don't give a rats ass about our families history… but if you don't shut up soon." Louise began before Kirche flinched back as she saw Louise sprout out her claws which Kirche saw were made of metal. "I won't promise you any more conquests in the future." Louise growled as she glared at Kirche.

"Wait um Zero I mean Louise I didn't mean to." Kirche began as Louise growled like a beast.

"Get away from me you whore I can't stand that smell of yours and the men you slept with." Louise growled as Kirche smelled like sex to Louise.

Kirche nodded and ran off as Flame followed close behind as he was ready to defend his master when needed but he knew when he saw an animal when one stood in front of him. Louise sent a glare at the gathered crowd as she showed them her claws basically daring them to come after her. When they saw the claws they quickly dispersed as Louise growled at them before walking away. "Pansy's." Louise growled as she walked away.

(Later with Karen)

"So I am what is known as a mutant." Karen said as she was eased onto a wheelchair.

"Yea and by the looks of it a Telepath." Anthony said as he explained the story.

"So Louise's mutation… it is a physical one correct?" Karen asked as Anthony sighed.

"Yes but if you wish to know more about her then please wait for her to tell you herself. As for others some mutant's abilities and powers as well as mutations form in a more physical form." Anthony said as Karen looked.

"How so?" Karen asked as Anthony looked.

"If you allow me I may be able to show you." Anthony said as Karen sighed.

"Very well please show me." Karen said as she needed a way to be able to understand what her daughter had become now.

Anthony nodded and put his middle and index finger to his temple and in turn activated his powers before he reached for Karen as soon Karen's mind and eyes were flooded with images. Karen saw it all Mutants some who looked like demons and others who looked like angels she saw them all. But most of all she had seen these beings before and to her sorrow she had cut them down without thinking as when she went back to her memories she saw she attacked first when they were just trying to defend themselves. Karen saw Mutants being abused by their own parents and neighbors as well as their peers as apparently Mutants weren't liked because of their gifts.

She saw a place called Bayville high where she witnessed Louise and this small group as well as other mutants being harassed after Mutants were revealed to the world and needless to say Karen was worried how her how daughter would react to this being as she was once a student of this Bayville High. But of all the bad she also saw, good as well The Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters she saw how Charles Xavier had taken in as many students as he could helped them control their gifts and gave them an environment so they can use their powers without fear of prejudice.

She looked at Charles and the man called Professor X had instantly earned her respect for he had taken in so many Mutants into his home and showed them how to use their gifts to help people and live side by side with humans. Karen saw Logan and this X-23 named Laura as Logan thought both of them how to properly use their powers and stay in control as there claws were very much alike. Karen assumed the claws were different due to Logan and the two Mutants girl's genders. Similar to how the Lioness in a pride was the hunter and care giver. As Karen saw this all she soon was brought back to reality as she felt her tears as she looked and saw she was crying. Karen felt it, the Mutants there pain, there suffering, and their grief. Bus she also felt their hope as she looked at her hands and saw these hands had butchered innocent people even when she didn't realize she had harmed them like that.

"Anthony, tell me how many Mutants are there out in the world?" Karen asked as she looked at her hands.

"I am unsure we will need something like Cerebro to find them all, why do you ask?" Anthony said as Karen then looked to Anthony.

"Well let's just say I may have been holding a magical artifact that can be our equivalent to Cerebro." Karen said as she smiled no doubt hatching a plan.

"Wait does this mean we're about to become X-Men all over again?" Saito asked as Beast Wars then elbowed Saito.

"Yes we are Saito yes we are." Diego said as no doubt Karen had the resources they needed to find all those mutants in this world and try and rescue as many of them as possible.

Well True Believers Today we see the birth of the X-men in a different world and reality. But remember all you True Believers that this First Class may not have those you know but they will be the ones to help as many people as they can for the X-men will always persevere and help the people.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well then I hope you all enjoy this and I hope I can get takers for this or Hell even a co-writer or two for this fic. Now then remember to leave a review on your way out and like always ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2 Recruits for The First Class

Halgeknia XMen

ESKK: Hey I decided to go ahead with this fanfic and yes I have a co-writer for it so please enjoy it. Anyway let's begin now shall we and before you ask yes Karen is Charles Xavier for this now please enjoy the fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or Familiar of Zero they belong to their respected owners now let's begin.

(Start)

"The artifact should be here amongst our family's treasure." Karen said as she wheeled herself forward as the First Class, as they call themselves, followed closely behind. Louise, no Wildcat, just growled at the words 'our families' before Karen stopped at a locked door, with an array of seals. When they arrived Karen began using her wand to undue the array as soon the door began to unlock revealing a storage room with treasures and old runes.

After the Reconquista incident at the Academy they had journey back to the Vallier estate as Louise saw the servants had made attempts to help Karen as Louise simply growled and they ran off. Currently it was Anthony and Madeline who had stayed at the Academy to help repairs.

As Karen looked around she pulled out a box as she blew the dust off it as Saito looked. "Ok we're sure this thing is Cerebro right?" Saito asked as he had his mask off.

"Shut up." Louise said as Louise then used her claws to open the box revealing a crown helmet combo.

"Ok let's fire it up." Saito said as they then began heading to Karen's study.

(Later at the study)

Karen put the artifact known as the Mages Crown on as she knew it boosts the mental capabilities of mages. If Karen was correct if the Mage was a Telepath then it would make a major difference in capabilities. Karen didn't even have to focus her will as the artifact shined and to her shock the entire study changed to a dome of sorts with millions of people as she saw things, as Mutants were being abused as she saw those with useless powers while other caused Earthquakes trying to run.

"Mother focus on the nearest Mutant the power the artifact has and your own powers derive from your heart." Louise said as Karen couldn't help but see the irony of Louise lecturing her.

Karen then focused as she saw the academy as the others helped the school repair as she saw a red figure among all the blue figures as she looked. "I see a Mutant in the school among the staff." Karen said before Anthony was heard.

"If I can hear and feel your thoughts then it must have worked Karen. Well then do you wish for us to approach her?" Anthony's voice asked surprising Karen.

"Yes but be careful we don't want to cause a scene." Karen said as she had to rework how she does things here.

(At the Academy)

"Understood." Anthony said as he then went to find the maid in question.

Meanwhile, Siesta was just humming along to an unknown tune as she finished washing the floor, and left the room. As she left she passed a pair of maids who just looked to each other as she passed them by.

"There goes Siesta, the miracle worker." One said in envy.

"Have you heard the rumors about her?"

"The ones about her being a monster?"

"Indeed, a few students have claimed that they had seen her move through walls, and others that said she ran faster than the wind."

"Well what happened after Ms. Vallier returned I wouldn't be too surprised." The first said as Anthony heard this.

"It seems prejudice against Mutants exist here also." Anthony said as he had delved into their minds and heard there thoughts as well as the students and how they now feared Louise.

"Well better check out Siesta." Anthony said as right now Diego and Madeline were helping with repairs.

Anthony then began making his way to Siesta intent on talking to her.

(Meanwhile with Karen)

Karen was getting the hang of her new mental prowess as she slowly understood her power. For starters she needed to be careful with whose mind she enters since forcing her way in may lead someone brain dead or worse. She also had learned more about Charles Xavier from Saito point of view since Louise keeps trying her hardest to keep Karen out. "You know." Saito said as Karen saw the boy at the door. "She's been through Hell and back and her readjusting to her old home will take time." Saito said as Karen looked.

"Yes though the trauma she was dealt... I never wanted that for her." Karen said as Saito looked.

"So you found Mutants and are bringing them in, what are you going to do once you find them?" Saito asked as Karen looked.

"As of now... I don't know but Charles Xavier... he helped so many of them, gave them family and friends." Karen said as she looked. "I think... I wish to do something like that as well." Karen said as she looked to Saito.

"Well if you're going to do that you need another house." Came Louise as she walked in as Karen was shocked. "Plus you'll need more teachers for them and a spot for them to practice their powers away from prying eyes." Louise said as she walked in. "Plus you'll need servants that you can trust not to spill the information or be prejudice to the Mutants." Louise said as they didn't have van automated system for this so they need to take what they can get.

Karen looked at the table as her hand was under her chin as she may have such a place. "I may know of such a property close enough to a town so they may socialize but far and hidden enough to practice." Karen said as she may need to pull a few strings.

"Try asking the Queen and Henrietta they might help." Louise said as she walked away but Karen look.

"Louise." Karen began as Louise stopped. "How well are you with inexperienced mutants?" Karen asked as Louise simply lifted her right hand up and produced her claws as her glove was off before she retracted them as Karen saw the injury heal like nothing.

"Guess that answers that question." Saito said as Louise left.

(Back at the Academy with Siesta)

Siesta was doing her work as the Academy Maid as she did her work diligently but as she looked at the mess the nobles made as she made sure no one was looking before nodding. Soon Siesta vanished for a moment but to her eyes everything was going in slow motion. Siesta had used her power and was doing her duties in mere seconds as she washed the floor, tables, and dusted the area as she saw a platform falling slow as she grabbed it and put it back where it belonged.

She soon saw the door opening as she had locked it before running to it and made a servant drop the key before returning to her task in the room. Soon the room was spotless as she quickly put the cleaning tools away as all the plates and items were spotless before she ran over to the door once more and unlocked it. Siesta then returned to her original spot as time returned to normal in her eyes before the door opened and inside another castle servant walked in and was shocked at this.

"Wow Siesta this place is spotless." He said as he looked around.

"Thank you." Siesta said as the servant looked.

"Anyway Mr. Anthony wants to see you in his guest room so best to head there." The server said as Siesta nodded and took her leave.

'Now, I wonder what Mr. Anthony could want?' Siesta thought as she arrived at Anthony's room. Siesta being the girl she is knocked gently, but firmly on the door.

"Come in, Siesta." Anthony said from the other side of it. Having been given permission to enter the room, Siesta did just that.

"Hello, Mr. Anthony. You requested me for something?"

"Yes I needed to talk to you about something important." He said as he had run the numbers in his head. 'Charles Xavier and Magneto met a mutant at a strip club but this situation won't work here, perhaps I need a new means of approach since telekinesis can pass as magic here.' He thought before getting an idea as he remembered hearing about the Taxi Driving Mutant. "Tell me Siesta how would you like to work for the Vallier family triple the pay Mont had offered you and 10 times the pay of the Academy." Anthony said as Siesta was surprised.

"Wait what?" Siesta asked as Anthony looked.

"I represent the Vallier Family I was sent to locate Louise with my cohorts who you had no doubt met and if you want you can start immediately." He said as Siesta was wide eyed. "But you have to do something for me first." Anthony said as Siesta quickly realized where this was going... though not what she thought it was.

'He wants me to sleep with him like my dirty novels to put in a good word for me.' Siesta said as she was blushing beat red as she was feeling hot and about ready to go at it.

"Your gifts." Anthony said being calm and collective confusing Siesta.

"Huh?" She asked before Anthony turned to her and smirked.

"Your unnatural Gifts show them to me." Anthony said inside Siesta's mind as she was surprised.

"Are you?" She asked before smiling. "Ok you'll get it." Siesta said before walking over to the dresser and then bended forward and her head phased right through it as she then got back up and had what looked like a G-string in her mouth.

(Back with the Vallier Family)

Karen was once again wearing the Mage's Crown as Saito called it Magic Cerebro as Karen got the word. "The maid Siesta, she's interested." Karen said as she was impressed.

"Ok then let's keep our search up." Saito called out before realize something.

"Louise went out about an hour or so ago to town and it's a good thing to since there's two mutants in that town." Karen said as Saito looked.

"Ok I'll hit one place and Louise hits the other!" Saito called as Karen looked.

"Wait for Diego to get here he had Siesta pack her belongings and has her flying in." Karen said as she found she can reach almost as far as the Holy Lands with her new powers and the Crown.

"Damn." Saito said as he pouted and sat down. "Really wish Deadpool was here now... at least he can port me there." Saito said as he missed his old mentor regardless of his insanity. 'I wonder if the readers are interested in seeing, Deadpool?' Saito thought to himself as he missed his old mentor and did that to see how he went insane... so far nothing.

(With Louise)

Louise was in town as she walked around giving anyone who looked at her the stink eye as she walked around. As she walked she made sure that any punks after her would get the business end of her claws as she couldn't begin to count the number of times she had to deal with pedophiles' who thought she was 9 or 11. As Louise walked she soon got a mental tingling as she recognized it was the one Charles would send as she then out of reflex lowered her mental defenses as she heard her mother.

"Louise I'm surprised you let me in, but right now I need you to check something out for me, there's two places nearby with a Mutant I want you to go to them and check them out." Karen said as Louise growled.

"Fine." Louise said as she began walking to the nearest place she could think of.

"Oh and word of warning daughter one of the places isn't exactly well... morally sound." Karen said trying to sugar coat it.

"How bad can it be?" Louise asked unaware of the answer she would get.

(Later at the Kissing Bandits Escorts)

Louise eye twitched as she arrived at her destination as she glared. "You have got to be Shit me." Louise said as she was looking straight at a brothel. It was no secret back at the X-Institute that Louise was what Kitty had called Bi. Of course most would consider it a sin but as Louise looked at the sign and recognized the signs she saw woman entering all happy and giddy and woman leaving as if they just got laid with a few men leaving them same way. "Holy crap..." Louise said as she knew Saito would have a field day here... no Saito AND Wade together.

"I tried to warn you." Karen said from inside Louise' mind as Louise sighed

"Anything about the Mutant you can tell me about." Louise said as she was lucky she snagged some big coins from the Vallier Vault.

"She has what looks like fairy wings tattooed on her back and her hair has different colors in them but the primary color is blond." Karen said as Louise got it.

"Alright mother, get out of my head then I'll handle this." Louise said as Karen did so as Louise was lucky Karen didn't dig too deep to see Louise' past romantic relationships.

(Inside)

Louise entered as she looked around as it was as she expected this place looked like the Strip Club of the time a basic Brothel as to her shock there were more ladies here as she swore people will do anything to get laid... or for money. As Louise walked she looked for the owner as she soon saw two girls making out as her eye twitch. 'The heat here is messing with my nose.' Louise cursed to herself as the smell of sex was murder on her senses. 'Ok if memory serves me these people expect payment upfront in these type of places so I need to find the madam here and meet this Mutant.' Louise thought as she wondered what she got herself into.

(Meanwhile with Death Dealer-)

"I prefer Saito when out of costume, thank you!"

(Meanwhile with Saito) [Better?]

"That's better. Good for you two."

[Why do we keep him around?]

"Because I'm one of the main characters, both in this universe and in the original Familiar of Zero. Sooooo, does this mean you two can be my talky boxes?"

(He's got you there.)

[...We'll think about it.]

"Okay bye-bye, LB and ESKK"

Saito then realized what he did and slapped himself as he tried to make sense. "That's it no more Chimichanga's from Deadpool being around him for so long will make me into his clone." Saito said as he waited for Diego and Siesta to arrive. "Ok so the plan is head to the Westwood forest and find a mutant over there, yeah no problem." Saito said as the day continued onward.

"Hopefully we don't have many problems." Saito said as he sat down on the ground just as a Dragon landed with Diego and Siesta on his back.

"Hey Saito good news is Tabitha is willing to lend Slyphid to me, bad news I don't think Slyphid is a dragon running on instincts." Diego said as Dante looked.

"Yeah great now can we fly over to Westwood Forest now?" Saito asked as Diego nodded.

"Get on." He said as Saito smirked. "Ok then lets head out!" Saito called as he jumped onto Slyphid's back as Siesta disembarked.

"Don't worry maid girl with a party name Karen will explain everything." Saito said as soon Slyphid spread her wings and flew off.

(Back with Louise)

Louise paid for the full royal treatment as she began looking for their resident Rainbow Mutant. She always hated coming to places like this especially after she and Saito helped Deadpool hunt down Mr. Sinister and helped out Cable. But she didn't deny that the girls here were quiet attractive to her eye but she quickly banished that thought as she had to locate her target. Of course Louise pitied the mutant who worked here no doubt this isn't her desired choice of work.

Soon Louise found the rainbow haired girl as Louise swore they were bigger the Kirche's as she had the body of a practical goddess of love. Louise was wide eyed by this as she was flirting and even flaunting to some other customers but apparently she was too much for them. Louise sat at a table as she saw her as the woman practically had her b*** hanging out as Louise can almost see nips. "Next time Kitty be sure you know that the girl you want to experiment with isn't also sexually confused as well.' Louise thought as she needed to act.

Louise then got up and walked over to the woman before grabbing her by force as she saw she had that band thing that showed she can give the royal treatment. "You, me and the bedroom now, Fairy Blast." Louise said harshly as the woman the purred.

"Don't mind if I do." She said as the two then headed to a room for their entertainment.

(Later in the bedroom)

Louise was waiting in the bed as she was told to strip of clothing as currently she was in her sports bra and underwear as she waited for the girl to finish freshening up. As Louise waited she soon saw the door open as she looked and saw the girl there now only wearing a thin robe as Louise saw it was see through no doubt recently out of a bath. "Well then sweetie I confirmed you paid for the full royal treatment let's get started." She said as she allowed the robe to fall off as Louise raised her hand.

"Wait before we start show me what you got." Louise said to the now nude girl.

"Oh... you act like I'm hiding something." She said as Louise then lifted up her foot as if telling to girl to lick it but soon to the girls shock a single metal claw shot out of her foot as the girl was surprised.

"Still want to lick it?" Louise asked in a taunt as the girl then smiled.

"Well then... if you showed your blade, let me show you my assets." She said as soon the tattoo on her back began to open up to bug like wings before they began buzzing like a fairy before she was air born. "Well then have a real name?" Louise asked as she looked.

"Annabel De La Taurus ex noble till my family disowned me and my heretical ass when they thought I made a deal with Spirits as well as my adultery acts." She said as Louise smirked.

"Well then Annabel how would you like a new job and a chance at an education?" Louise asked as Annabel was once again on the floor as she went to Louise and began straddling her.

"Not until you get your money's worth." She said clearly enjoying this type of thing.

'In the words of Wade and Saito... JACKPOT!' Louise mentally called as being on Earth taught her a lot of things.

(With Karen)

Karen was once again searching for other Mutants as she lost contact with Louise as Karen had to guess Louise was under Radio Silence. Though Louise did tell Karen to send someone else to the other Mutant in town, hence why Madeline and Anthony were on the case. Karen was very fortunate that the two had horse back on their side to rely on as well as Anthony telekinesis.

(With Madeline and Anthony Dancing Fairy Inn)

The two arrived at the Inn as they saw many Inn goers enjoying their time as Anthony was focusing on each mind he can connect to hoping to find there Mutant. "Anything?" Madeline asked as Anthony looked.

"Not yet, I'll try with the owners of this place to see if that can help." Anthony said as he tried to owner and quickly left his mind as soon as he entered. Then he went for the cook as he dived into her mind without her knowledge till he can find if she is the Mutant.

'Don't you know it's rude to enter someone's mind without permission?' said a female voice shocking Anthony, perhaps she had run into mind based abilities already?

'I have, so what do you want? Another attempt brainwashing?' Anthony was appalled at the mere suggestion. How many has this young woman gone through?

'Far too many for my tastes. From how you reacted you're not another one, so why exactly are you here?'

'It's a long story but it would be prudent if we met face to face any spot we can meet at.' Anthony mentally asked as they needed to talk.

'Meet me out back where no one can see us.' The voice of the woman said mentally as Anthony nodded.

"Battery lets go." Anthony said as Madeline nodded.

"Got it Brain Matter." Madeline said as they got up and left outside.

(Outside the inn at the back where no one can see them)

The two arrived outside to see the girl with black hair and a striking resemblance to Siesta sitting on a box as she waited for them. "So you two the ones?" She asked as Anthony nodded.

"Yeah we're." Madeline began before the girl cut her off.

"Wonders of this Magical World right?" She asked as Anthony looked.

"We were called that a long time ago but in this era we are known as Mutants." Anthony said as she looked to them.

"Ok then, Mutants, what are your powers?" She asked as Anthony looked. "Telepathy isn't my only power you know." He said as he moved his right index and middle finger to his right temple and then focused on the large box nearby and lifted it with ease as the girl was impressed.

"And you?" She asked as Madeline looked.

"I can absorb Kinetic energies and use them to fuel myself or as a weapon and at time even heal." She said as she then looked. "My codename is Battery." Madeline said as the girl then sighed.

"Ok then I guess it's my turn." The girl said as she got off the box and to both there shock, she began to strip off her clothing. "Don't be surprised my powers don't work well with most clothing I find so I literally have to be like this to use them without getting questioned." She said as she had started with her shoes before going for her hair cloth and then undoing her dress allowing it to fall off. She then reached for her bra and undid it as Anthony was blushing deep red as he was trying to find a logical explanation to this girls need to strip. Soon she went for her p*** and took them off and once she got both legs out she then sighed as Anthony had a nose bleed while Madeline was shocked.

Soon to both of their shocks the girl's skin began to shift much like a familiar blue mutant they all knew as her skin turned blue while her hair became orange with her eyes turning yellow. "You're a shape shifter." Anthony said as he was surprised.

"Yeah... my name is Jessica and well when I got my powers, this is what I really look like." She said as they understood why she wanted to meet back here away from prying eyes.

"Jessica... what would you say to a possible job opportunity with the promise of an education that would make Nobles green in envy." Anthony said as the blue skinned Mutant named Jessica looked.

"I would ask what's in it for me." Jessica asked as Anthony looked.

"No more need to hide yourself from others." Anthony said as Jessica looked around.

"Don't you know what has happened to others like us when we gather in large groups, I'll tell you close to zero survivors." Jessica said as she had seen it happen before.

"Which is why we're asking you because we met a Noble who is also like us a Mutant and she had learned with her newly discovered powers that she had caused harm to innocent beings when she thought them demons." Anthony said as Jessica looked skeptical.

"Question can I make some demands before I join up." Jessica said as she might be able to use this to get the Dancing Fairy Inn and the fat tax collector off their backs.

"Ask away." Anthony said as Madeline smiled at this.

(Scene Break the Next Morning Louise)

Louise found herself in a dark place as she was cold, very cold. She looked around and saw camera's as she was in a fetal position here. As Louise looked she found herself in a metal room as she found military gear there waiting for her. Louise picked one up and was wide eyed as she dropped it recognizing it as the one Weapon X and Hydra forced onto her. She was naked though so she quickly put the clothing on and left the mask off as she looked around for a way out.

Louise then held her head in pain as she screamed out at the sound of a high pitch sound as she covered her ears trying to block it out. "Weapon X-ZERO: Codenamed Wildcat you have been activated mission for now is clean up Shield has located a Hydra Base… leave no survivors." They said as Louise was about to say no but soon felt the high pitch sound once more as she felt her ears bleeding. Louise looked through her bag once the sound stopped and was lucky she didn't see any form of porno stuff as she only found the bare essentials.

As Louise looked around she breathed in and put on the mask as the red visor eyes soon activated as Louise soon felt the area around her change.

(Scene Break Missions sight)

Louise roared as she was wiping out everyone here from recruits to children to everyone as she was crazed. The place was flooded with a killing scent prior to her arrival here. IT aired out and now all the soldiers and people here were tagged for Louise to kill. Louise roared out and used the training forced upon her to kill and keep killing.

Louise jumped at a large soldier who tried to fire at her before she stabbed his eyes and brain with her claws. She then did a kick to his ally stabbing his neck with her foot claw before retracting them and charging at more of them. Louise then sniffed the air and smelled the killing scent from a soldier behind her as she roared and cut clean through his head as the head fell into two segments while everything from the jaw down was still attached to him.

Louise roared out no doubt in a blood frenzy before she stabbed at one but was till fully aware to what she was doing. Louise then felt gun fire upon her before she turned around to see a smaller being with a gun as in her blood frenzy she didn't realize he was too small to be a Hydra Soldier. The Bullets fell out of her body from her healing factor. She then charged at the small form before she jumped onto it and began clawing at it like crazy as she kept clawing while the mask she was wearing was covered in the beings blood.

Louise then ripped off his mask and kept clawing as she saw the being tried to beg for mercy but Louise would not give it. Weapon X and Hydra made her into this, made her into a weapon and when deployed she never fails them. As Louise clawed at the being the scent soon began to die out as the kid in his last breath of life shot the fire alarm causing the extinguishers to go off as the spray from above began to wash out the scent.

Once the scent was gone Louise began to calm down before to her shock she saw what she was killing. It was a kid in a Weapon X Uniform much like her as Louise got off him in shock as the boy looked shocked and betrayed as Louise ripped off the helmet and looked to her blood covered hands in shock.

Louise then cried out and yelled in anguish as soon the security drones were activated as Louise saw them and glared as she saw Hydra's weapons coming at her. Louise roared at them before she clawed at them. She was fired at, blown up, even harpooned but she still came out of those blows as she was even torched and simply walked it off. Louise kept fighting as she was still being shot at as she was in shock and enraged as soon she felt her body was being shaken by something.

'Wake up. WAKE UP!' A voice cried out as Louise felt her body grow heavy but still be able to move.

(Waking World)

Louise roared out as her claws came out as she jumped upon Jessabelle with her claws pointing at her as Louise had a furious look on her face like a cornered animal ready to fight. Jessabelle was scared as Louise glared at her fellow Mutant with rage and fear in her eyes as her PTSD was acting up once more. Jessabelle did the only thing she could think of right now. She blasted Louise to the ceiling before moving and doing her best to restrain her as Louise began to move frantically slashing at anything she can reach to which was air and the bed as Louise was now in tears.

"Calm down its ok, no one is going to hurt you!" Jessabelle said as she tried to calm down Louise who began to slow her strikes. "Shhh its ok, its ok." Jessabelle soothed Louise as she was now hugging the Mutant as Louise began to break down.

"It's not me I'm afraid is going to get hurt." Louise said silently as she hugged Jessabelle for dear life as in this world she was on a major shortage of those Mood Stabilizers as she remembered Jean and how the red head always was able to use her mental abilities to sooth her.

Louise also remembered how Logan and Charles suggested they have Charles enter Louise' mind to help her come to terms with what happened and accept it. She never took them up on that offer and had become sort of reliant of those Mood Stabilizers. Louise hated her powers she never wanted them by Weapon X and Hydra they forced them upon her and now she was stuck with them for life.

In the end the two Mutants hugged it out as Louise missed the other world, she missed home and the other X-Men. She missed Logan and Laura the most because those two were the only ones who truly understood her plight.

(With Saito and Diego)

The two landed as Diego smiled at his new friend with a goofy grin of his. "Thank you Slyphid head back home to Tabitha and tell her thank you for me will you." Diego said as Slyphid nodded and the two began making their way to Louise as Saito was in full suit.

"Ok we got the home field advantage here so let's go the mutant of our quest awaits!" Saito called as Diego nodded.

Diego's eyes then turn to slits as the nearby animals began to move ranging from unicorns, to squirrels and raccoons. "Excuse me can you tell me if anyone around here has shown any unknown powers?" Beast Wars asked as he looked to his new furry friends.

The Unicorn pointed its horn to the woods as Diego nodded. "Thank you." Diego said as but the Unicorn then neighed a warning. "Wait strange men are here?" Diego asked as the Unicorn nodded.

"Hey what's up?" Death Dealer asked as he looked to Beast Wars.

"Their saying that a group of armored soldiers had been appearing here, the Unicorn claim they are from Gallia and are hunting someone down. They also told me there is someone here who can use magical artifacts and can control metal." Beast Wars said as Death Dealer cursed.

"Great another Magneto just what we needed." Death Dealer said as he was glad Louise wasn't here. Magneto was still her, Laura, and Logan's worst Nightmare.

"I'm not sure but we should be careful." Beast Wars said as he came here suited up. "Ok friends can you tell me where they are?" Beast Wars asked as he looked to his friends.

They Unicorn neighed again as Beast Wars nodded.

"Thank you." Beast Wars said before Diego looked to his friends. "I'll lead the way you follow close behind Death Dealer." Beast Wars said as Death Dealer sighed.

"The one day I wished Deadpool gave me his magic satchel I can start shooting the hell out of these fucks as much as I want." Death Dealer said as the two then began heading into the forest.

(Later with the two)

They followed after the Soldiers as Saito saw a hooded woman holding a ring of sorts as with her were soldiers. It seems they were chasing this girl as Death Dealer and Beast Wars saw this. "I'll handle the Francis of this story and you handle head gear girl." Death Dealer said as Beast Wars nodded.

Death Dealer then got ready to jump in as he saw them in formation as he had an idea. "Hey Beast Wars any large flyers nearby." He asked as Beast Wars nodded.

"Yeah? Need one?" He asked as Death Dealer nodded with his smile showing even under his mask.

"Well then time for some maximum effort." Death Dealer said as Beast Wars summoned a large bird of sorts which grabbed Death Dealer and flew over the soldiers. "Ok let's hope their wearing there brown pants." Death Dealer said as he then whistled to the large bird who then dropped him.

(With the Gallia troops)

A woman with familiar marks on her forehead was leading the search for the Void Mage as she was a Familiar of a Void Mage herself as with her was a young man who seems to cling to her a bit. Soon Death Dealer landed on a soldier causing him to yell before his neck was broken. "HOLA! Mi ammo es da Distribuidor de Defunciones (Hello my name is the Dealer of the Death)." Death Dealer said as he stood upon the dead soldier who had his neck snapped when the mutant landed on him. "There's no easy way for me to say this... I'm pregnant Trevor." Death Dealer began before he began fighting the soldiers.

Death Dealer began slashing at them as he only brought 12 bullets with him and not enough soldier to kill. As He did this the woman was surprised by this before she growled as she gave the order. "KILL HIM!" He called knowing from the reports that he and his allies were the cause of the failed attack on the Academy.

The Soldiers slashed at him with their sword and even shot magic at him with the intent to kill. None of them affected the red/blue/black suit wearing Mutant. Death Dealer jumped up and snapped a soldier's neck with his legs as he hung by a tree branch before he stabbed a dagger into one's head. Death Dealer then grabbed a very sharp piece of metal as he then got fired at with a big fire. Death Dealer jumped out of it slightly singed before grabbed a Soldier and removing his helmet. "I don't say this often... but DON'T swallow." He said before stuffing the now hot and sharp metal into the enemy soldier's mouth.

Death Dealer began to massacre as he then pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin before passing it to a soldier. "Here present of peace merry Christmas" Death Dealer said as he passed the grenade as the soldier looked at it as Death Dealer was next to him and laughed a bit. Soon the Grenade went off as Death Dealer went flying upwards as he realized something.

"Shit. Did I remember to return that Anime Porno?" He asked as he was in the air in slow motion before he fell back down and was soon in a pile of fallen Trees from said explosion.

The Soldiers came at Death Dealer as they were now scared hoping his suicide attack may have done the guy in. Soon they saw the trees move before he came up. "Hey AH!" Death Dealer yelled before he came back down when magic energy was fired at him.

The Soldiers looked at each other for a moment before the woman looked to them. "You leave." HE said to the boy as he nodded and pulled up the dead soldier's armor and made a metal platform for himself before escaping. "Now make sure he's dead." She said as that boy may very well be immortal.

"WAIT!" He called as the soldiers stopped there advance with weapons raised. "I bet your wondering why the red suit with black areas and blue highlights. Well that's so bad guys can't see me bleed and let me look stylish." Death Dealer said as his hands were in the air showing he surrendered. "This guy has the right idea." He said pointing to the soldier with brown pants. "He wore the brown pants." Death Dealer said as the soldier caught the insult as he looked at his pants before firing once again causing Death Dealer to duck and cover.

"FINE! I only have 12 bullets till next chapter where I get the magic satchel as a magical artifact so some of you will have to share!" Death Dealer called as he then looked to YOU the reader. "Thank you now let's count them down." Death Dealer said as he was so waiting to do this after the Deadpool Movie had come out. 'Shit Deadpool is taking me over.' Death Dealer thought before he shrugged. "I'll deal with it after I win this fight." Death Dealer said as he was ready to kick ass.

"12." He said as he shot one of the mages in the head. "That was no fun, let's play that back in 'Bullet Time'." Death Dealer said as the scene played again in slow-motion following the bullet as it flew through the air showing a '12' branded on it. After it went through the Mage's head again time resumed as normal. "That's better, I really hope I don't become a teenaged Deadpool, I don't want that kind of insanity. 11!" He said taking two of them with an '11' branded bullet.

The woman saw Death Dealer was distracted before she fired at him with a crossbow causing him to try and block it but the bolt pierced his arm causing him to cry out in pain as he smirked. Death Dealer got up and got the bolt out and saw the hole through his arm and stuck his finger through it as it went all the way through. "SHIT." He cursed as he looked at the hole in his arm which showed Sheffield. "MOTHERFUCKER!" he roared clearly pissed as the woman pulled out her magic wand.

"10!" He called but Sheffield used her magic to block it. "SHIT!" Death Dealer called as he had missed. "9!" he fired again this time she used her magic to narrowly deflect it. "FUCK!" Death Dealer cursed as he missed again. "8!" He called once more as the woman ran off to escape. "SHIT FUCK!" Death Dealer called as he jumped over a fallen tree and aimed but she was already too far for him to reach without his other guns.

"Bad Death Dealer." He said to himself as he lowered his gun. Death Dealer saw a soldier trying to sneak away looking like he saw Death Dealer was still behind the tree before Death Dealer smirked and fired at him "7." He said as he killed the Soldier. "Good D.D." He said as he was soon being fired at with magic spells. "Ok can't count magic for reloads so let's try this!" He called while running before he jumped over a leaning tree and fired at the Soldier from the top of his head.

"6." He said with a smile on his face as he saw this. Death Dealer soon saw the soldiers preparing a strong magic spell in there wand as he then smirked and fired at the wand breaking it as the magic soon burst out like a grenade as Death Dealer smirked. "Bullet Time again!" He called as the scene soon played again showing the man having his spell ready before Death Dealer fired again as on the bullet was the engraving of the number five on it. "Mi Gusto cinco! (I like five)" Death Dealer said with a little dance before he yelped in shock as he was hit by an arrow to the ass cheek as he fell and played dead.

The Soldier walked up to him as this thing just wiped out his entire battalion. "4." He said in a struggle before firing once again as he hit the Soldier in the head killing him. "Got you." He said in a taunt as he got the guy. Death Dealer then got up and cursed as he was hit in the ass. "Right up Tokyo Square." He cursed as he grabbed the arrow in his ass and tore it out. He then walked over to the dead soldier and fired two more bullets into him. "3 2. STUPID! Totally worth it." Death Dealer said as soon he heard armor clanking before he saw the Soldiers firing magic at him before he had an idea as they ran torts him thinking they had him pinned.

Death Dealer then ran up behind them as he did a spin and fired hitting all three of them in a three for one kill as the bullet then hit the floor revealing the engraving of one on it. Death Dealer then smiled under his mask as he just loved having Deadpools powers as he put his smoking guns to his nose and sniffed letting the gun smoke enter his system before letting it out through his mouth like he was smoking. "I'm touching myself tonight with H-Manga involved." Death Dealer said as he was enjoying himself.

"Now to catch up with Beast Wars and the big breasted Mutant girl." Death Dealer said before he put his gear away and began running to the area where she was.

(With Beast Wars and the girl)

"I believe we are far enough away from them, Miss." Beast Wars said to the Mutant he was escorting, the flying creature or animal he had been using already left. "Now, what is your name?"

"My name is Tiffania Westwood. Why are you helping me?" Tiffania asked him.

"I and my friends are helping you because you are like us, and were in need of assistance." Beast Wars explained before Death Dealer swung upside down on a branch. He looked at her with a critical eye.

"Hmmm..., she's blond, wears green, lives in a forest, and is an elf... am I the only one thinking about Link from Legend of Zelda here?"

[That's what I was thinking too.]

(I can't believe I never noticed before.)

"The voices are back! I don't wanna be a teenage Deadpool!" he said as he fell off the branch. "Ow."

[That must have hurt.]

(Yeah it does personal experience… hence why I did it 10 times in one day.)

"Shit If only I had more Bullets." Death Dealer cursed as he got back up.

"Anyway we're, we'll not Elves likes you but we do have powers." Beast Wars said as Tiffania looked worried.

"Don't worry it will all be ok if you want we can get you to the Vallier estate in no time if you want." Death Dealer said as Death Dealer looked back as he hoped the damage and death, and carnage he caused didn't get him into trouble.

"But..." Tiffania said as the plants moved around her and rubbed against her as if telling her to go just before one whipped at Death Dealer.

"Hey!" He called as he didn't like that one bit.

"The forest doesn't like you." Beast Wars said as Saito glared.

"Hey bite me fleshy Mutant Ass!" Death Dealer countered as he glared.

"O-ok I'll go with you." Tiffania said as that they can agree on if she wants to learn control they were her best shot.

"Ok then pack your bags!" Saito called out as they needed to leave now.

(With Karen)

Karen took of the crown as it had taken a toll on her. She needed rest so she called it a day and had everyone meet here as Karen heads over to The Queen to discuss the current need for her new school. Karen rubbed her eyes as she looked back and knew her daughter was a Soldier by chance but Karen hoped she can be the teacher. But perhaps it's wishful thinking on her end.

Karen got up as adjusting to this chair was difficult as she had to find a way to remove the need for stairs. As she wheeled around her mind drifted to Cattleya and wondered if she had the X-Gene in her to develop powers.

She hoped she did, if only to so the illness would leave.

'Cattleya, my child, please get better soon.' Karen mentally begged.

(With Cattleya)

Cattleya was looking at her hands as ever since the incident at the Academy she had been hesitate to touch anyone as when she did the person passed out when Cattleya was flooded with images and memories not her own as well as physical abilities not her own. Of course they eventually left but later she tried it again and the drain was larger as the longer she touches someone through skin contact the more she drains from them. Cattleya was scared as she had started wearing gloves as it had to be skin on skin contact which meant she was safe as long as she bundles up.

She was glad Louise was back but was worried for her as her baby sister was now completely different, she now explodes at the drop of a pin and isn't afraid to take a life if needed. This worried her that Louise may have been through some sort of Hell and wasn't able to walk away from it the same. As Cattleya saw there she petted her dog with her gloved hand on as the puppy snuggled up to her. "Please... be ok Louise." Cattleya said hoping that Louise was ok.

(With Anthony the Next Day Magic Institute)

Anthony after dropping off Jessica at the Vallier Estate had used the Mages Crown himself and saw it followed the same principle as Cerebro when he used it a few times. He used his mental powers and located three other Mutants, one at the Institute Eleanor studied at, one in a prison and by the looks of it in solitary, one in town, and one more at a village.

Louise went to the town one, Madeline went to the fishing village, Diego went to the Prison with Saito, and Anthony he was going to school. Of course Anthony was lucky that the range of the Crowns power with a Telepath can reach all over the continent which means if they had satellites and such they can reach the entire world. Anthony soon arrived at the Institute and was met with Eleanor who Anthony had a quarrel with before. "What do you want?" She demanded harshly as Anthony glared.

"Nothing with you I assure you." Anthony said as he walked up to a researcher in his books as he read his mind.

"Well what do we have here it seems book smarts isn't your only strong point." Anthony said surprising the shy guy. "Tell me sir do they call you Big Foot or Beast?" He asked as the young man was shocked.

"Wait you know this man?" She asked as they were in the field area. This young man was a very bright and prodigal researcher that Eleanor had attempted many times to break out of his shell and make a name for himself.

"Uh how do you know?" He asked as Anthony looked.

"Because your shoes seem a bit too big for someone like you but still is able to fit right." Anthony said as the young man saw no one was looking and removed his shoes and feet to reveal his feet were more like hands. "Tell me Mr..." Anthony trailed off as she looked to the young man.

"Henry del la Vonda." Henry said as Anthony nodded.

"Tell me Henry how would you like to be in a better spot?" Anthony asked as Eleanor was wide eyed at all of this as she knew her mother was going big yet subtle on all of this.

(With Louise in the city)

Louise was dressed in a bit more elegant clothing as she now realized why she stopped wearing such fancy cloths... they were itchy and tight. As Louise got on she sat down and looked to the shofar as the man looked as Louise saw clearly he was just out of his minor schooling and apprenticeship. "Where to madam?" He asked as Louise smirked.

"Can you head to the Vallier Estate?" Louise asked as the man was shocked. "I understand it may be a bit of a trip for one as young as you but it will give us time to talk." Louise said as she raised her right hand up as she removed the silk glove and allowed her two claws to come out surprising the young man.

"Um... miss are the Vallier?" He asked as he knew what Karen had been known to do to Mutants or Wonders as they called themselves.

"Not anymore my benefactor is currently trying to make amends with what happened and how she killed off our kind thinking we were demons." Louise said as she looked. "Just trust me and if she does try something I'll claw her to pieces myself." Louise said as the claw retracted and the exit wound healed instantly showing whatever Karen threw at her she can take it.

"Ok miss." He said as he might as well check it out just to see if she really has changed her ways.

(Scene Break the next Day Fishing town)

Madeline arrived in the village as she looked around for the mutant in question. She and her group had agreed to this for now but they only did this for Louise to try and bury the hatchet and they can tell she isn't even making the attempt. But there recruit in question though from what Anthony told her... he should have a very familiar scream which set off signals for Madeline/Battery to bring ear plugs. As she walked she soon saw what looked like an Aquarium as men had brought live fish to pawn off as a young girl looked to them before a boy walked to her.

"Well we have a lot in common." He said as the girl looked.

"What?" She asked as the boy looked.

"Well you like fish I like fish and I very much like eating Fish we should bite sometime and talk about it." The young man said as he was a teenager.

"I'd rather be an escort to a fish." She said before she began walking away.

The boy looked before smirking and when he was sure no one was looking. He then went to the casing and release a small sound wave which vibrated hard on the container creating a sonar sound as he smirked. "These fish?" He asked looking to the girl who saw the Fish were gone as she was wide eyed before walking away no doubt weirded out.

Soon Madeline walked over to the boy as she grabbed him before covering his mouth and dragging him to an isolated spot as he tried to scream. Once they were alone he screamed and he did it loud as it was like a Banshee Scream as it hit Madeline hard but luckily she was able to absorb the sonic wave and channel. "Well then if your available you, me, a trip to the Vallier Estate, and talking about our gifts." Madeline said as the young man was in shock to this.

"Uh..." He said as he realized he was in trouble as no doubt the entire village heard his scream and would probably panic that the "Banshee of the Sea," was back.

(Scene Break the Next Day)

Saito and Diego were walking into the prison as they showed they were from the Vallier family and had a pardon for a certain inmate who had to be kept away from the other Prisoners. As they walked Saito smiled as he knew why he was here. "So another Havoc well this should be fun." Saito said to Diego as Diego nodded.

"Don't worry this should be very easy for us." Diego said as the warden looked.

"Ok I don't know why you want this guy, we have to keep him away from the other Prisoners but he actually prefers it if you put him with others there's no telling what he will do." The Warden said as Saito smirked.

"Don't worry I got this." Saito said as soon the cage was opened and the man sitting on a stone bed saw this and was shocked.

(Scene Break with Karen)

Karen had left with Eleanor to the castle as no doubt her husband would be there. She knew it was unavoidable but he needed to be let known what was going on. He was aware that Louise had finally been returned and no doubt was trying to hide himself from her for engaging her with a traitor. As Karen sat there she made sure that the Mutants who arrive were treated as honored guests and most of all to put her most trusted of servants with them when she saw they held no prejudice torts them. Karen would be back hopefully at noon which would give her time to get the others ready for their new home.

Karen was aware of this estate as it was under the control of the Queen as her old friend was holding on to it. Though Karen's husband never approved of Henrietta being the next Queen she was now possibly there main hope for Mutants everywhere being able to live in peace with humankind.

"Don't worry mother." Eleanor began as Karen looked. "They'll be fine and I trust little Louise and her friends." Eleanor said as she saw the way Louise had carried herself as of late brimming with confidence and a battle hardened aura.

"I pray your right." Karen said as she needed to change her way as well. She needed to be more expressive of herself and not rely on the Rule of Steel less she makes a bad image for all Mutants.

(At the Estate)

After breakfast the group was let known on what was happening as the Former X-Men from Earth had them all gathered here. Siesta and Jessica clearly knew each other as they were apparently cousins. Of course they were all given snacks, drinks, and food as they all were talking and such while Louise kept to herself. "So you guys have code names?" Jessica asked as Saito nodded.

"Yeap, I'm Death Dealer, this cold guy here is Brain Matter for obvious reasons." Saito said pointing to Anthony. "She's Battery, and as our screamer here learned her name is well earned." Saito said pointing to Madeline and the young blond haired teen with green eyes. "Mr. Spanish Diego here is called Beast Wars and well he can control animals." Saito said as Jessica looked to Louise.

"What's she called?" Jessica asked as she was in her disguise.

"She's called Wildcat." Saito said as the punk looked.

"I wonder why?" Henry asked as Louise sighed and showed her hand claws as when the former prisoner looked at Louise' feet he saw a claw coming out of her shoe as well.

"Well maybe we should have code names also." Siesta said as everyone agreed to that.

"Here, here!" The carriage driver called lifting his drink.

"Well then let's call me... Mystique." Jessica called as the screamer cursed.

"Dammit I wanted that one." He said as Jessica laughed.

"Yeah tough luck I called it, besides it won't fit you because..." Jessica said before she turned into her true form which surprised everyone just before she turned into the screamer. "I'm much more mysterious then you." She said as Siesta giggled at that while everyone gave applause.

"So driver what can you do?" Fairy Blast asked as he looked.

"My name is Darwin and well you can call me Evo." He said as he got up and got ready. "My body adapts to survive to a lot of possible problems." He said as he walked over to a fish tank and put his head in it. When he did he sprouted gills as everyone was surprised at that one as Saito smirked.

"Evo was my idea." Saito said to his friend and to the readers.

"So what of you my friend." He said pointing to the teenager.

"Me? Well my real name is Damian but I think I'll call myself Banshee." Damian said Henry wondered why Damian wanted that name as Saito looked.

"Cover your ears everyone we got a demonstration coming up!" Saito said as everyone did so as Henry followed.

Damian got up as he got ready to use his powers by breathing in. He held his breath looking like he was about to do something to the cups but he looked to everyone and smirked before he sent a screech to the large window shattering it as everyone was impressed as Saito was the only one who did not cover his ears. "Ok escort lady what you got." Damian asked as the girl smirked.

"Well my stage name is Fairy Blast which fits in more ways than one." She said as she took off her coat to as her wings came out.

"Wow we have a physical flyer!" Jessica called as she was in her blue skin true form right now.

"Yeap and I can do a little something." She said as rainbow like energy formed in her hands before she fired it out the window... and at the fountain causing water to splash up and spill over as everyone laughed. "But you can all call me Jessabelle if we aren't in uniform." She said in a flirting way as Saito was clapping.

"Hell yea." He said as Louise scoffed.

"So what do we call you Henry?" She asked as Henry already had his powers well known here.

"How about big foot!" The former Prisoner called as Siesta glared.

"Don't be mean to him he has a lot of potential in him." Siesta said as ex-convict looked to Siesta.

"Well what can you do?" She asked as Siesta looked.

"She has two powers phasing and a little something else." Anthony said as Siesta stood up and phased through the expensive sofa. Soon Siesta vanished as in her eyes she ran through the furniture and took the former convicts drink before drinking it herself before going behind him lifting him up and just poking his chest as it rippled a bit before she ran to the kitchen and grabbed a refill before running over to her new friends and got them all refills and put a drink in Louise' hands as well before she grabbed Louise and put her on her chair as the girl was actually a bit heavy for her but she had momentum to thank for this. Soon Siesta was on a new seat as soon all the things she did caught up as everything was moving as norm as the young prisoner hit the wall hard.

"What the hell?!" HE asked as Anthony smirked. "She also has speed on her side." Anthony said as he enjoyed his refill.

"I think I'll call myself Quick Shadow." Siesta said as she smiled. "So what can you do Mr. Jonathan de Arc?" She asked as Jonathan then got nervous and scratched his head.

"I... I can't do it... not in here." Jonathan said as Darwin looked.

"Can you do it out there?" He asked as Jonathan tried to deny it.

"Come on Johnny." Saito said giving Jonathan a nickname.

"Johnny! Johnny! Johnny!" Everyone chanted as they began to increase tempo as even Louise had joined in as she was enjoying being around friends like this again as soon Jonathan got up and headed to the door as everyone cheered.

"Yeah that's the spirit bub." Louise said as she and Saito followed as did everyone else.

(Outside)

The group was now at the fountain as Jonathan looked to them. "Get down when I tell you guys unless you have a hell of powerful healing factor." Jonathan said as Saito and Louise were safe there as the others watched from the door and window as soon Jonathan was ready. "Get back." He said as the non-healers hid as when they did not even a second went by before they were back outside. "Get Back!" He yelled as he didn't want to hurt them by accident but they didn't move. "Fine your funerals." Jonathan said as he was ready.

Jonathan then began spinning his arms around as his body seemed to move as well as he began producing energy disks which flew around randomly as Saito ducked as Louis avoided it before they ended up hitting the fountain as that was a lucky shot. Everyone was clapping as Louise was impressed as she saw Jonathan had zero control of his powers.

"Ok your code name is... HAVOK!" Saito called as everyone applauded at Saito's awesome code name for Jonathan.

"Hey I have an idea." Came Damian's voice as everyone looked as the look on his face spoke only one word, party.

(Scene Break that afternoon)

Karen and Eleanor were returning to the estate as Karen was practicing more with her mental abilities as Eleanor offered to be the test dummy for it. "So what do we know thus far?" Karen asked as they were holding the deed to the old vineyard they were able to get from the Queen. She was of course scared of this possible hidden race of beings who lived in fear of humans and elves because of their unnatural gifts. But Karen showed her what the first four showed Karen when humans feared Mutants war and Genocide.

"Well it seems your mental powers has the range of the property you will gain if using them at the castle was any judge, but with the Mages Crown your range is very much as far as the continent." Eleanor said as she looked at her mother. "But we still need to work on a sort of teaching staff among your first class." Eleanor said as Karen smirked.

"I already have five teachers ready." Karen said as Eleanor was shocked at this as they arrived at the estate to see the Fountain was destroyed recently. "And it appears we may have a problem." Karen said as she rubbed her eyes. "Eleanor if I get angry please do not hesitate to hit me I fear my frustration may activate my powers." Karen said as Eleanor was surprised.

"Noted." Eleanor said as she didn't need a stroke in her brain to happen.

(Later with the Mutants)

Eleanor and Karen arrived to find the Mutants all partying as Jessica was shape shifting to random people as Darwin was being hit by metal curtesy of Saito as Anthony was off to the corner reading a book while wearing ear plugs, Diego was using Karen's Manticore to throw glass into the air as Jessabelle and Damian fired rainbow and sonic blasts at them while Jonathan was drinking from her husband's wine cellar with Louise as Madeline was cheering them on as the two elder woman eyes twitched.

"Eleanor if you will?" Karen asked as Eleanor smirked.

"With pleasure." Eleanor said as she decided to use a screw up Louise was known for by combining wind and fire magic with a little Earth.

(Outside)

An explosion was heard as the broken window from Damian's Banshee scream began producing smoke as this was no doubt the work of Eleanor.

(Inside)

Everyone was wide eyed with soot on their face as any injury Louise and Saito got was already healing as everyone blinked while Anthony was unscathed. "Now then since I have your attention, I am very disappointed in all of you." Karen said before Jessica ran over.

"Well we did bond ma'am and I think we're all pretty close now." Jessica said as she was in her true form.

"Yeah Ms. Vallier we all decided to call you Heavy Mind." Siesta said as she ran in fast as Karen was surprised at that.

"Well I want you all to start packing anything you may have unpacked the Vallier estate is too well known so I had went out early this morning to gain us some more suitable land." Karen said as Louise looked.

"Wait are you saying?" Louise asked as Karen nodded.

"Yes Louise Charles in the long run was right about humans and Mutants from what I have seen thus I will believe in his words... for your sake at least." Karen said as Louise scoffed before walking away.

"She's grateful." Madeline said as she looked to Karen.

"Now then let's go it will be a bit of a ride." Karen said as she also had certain people in town prepare a plague as she also would need tools and resources for renovations.

(Scene Break Gallia)

Sheffield was guiding the young man through the halls of the Gallian castle as he looked to the woman who had raised him as his mother. He looked to Joseph who was his father by birth though he was basically a b*** child to a Void Mage as Josephs daughter would take the throne. Of course he had talked with his Elven Ally to meet with Tabitha about a cure as soon Josephs reign would come to an end. His mother didn't realize what he was planning but he saw how Joseph treated his kind.

Joseph raised a tool and now that tool will turn on him this day. Soon they arrived at the Throne room as Sheffield smiled as Joseph. "Hello Master." Sheffield said as Joseph was an idiot to have a room filled with metal he can use.

"Welcome back Sheffield I was told by Magnus here that the plan failed. Is that right?" He asked as Sheffield nodded.

"Yes it seems there are others fighting against us, the young man called Death Dealer had wiped out our troops there and it seems he has a very high healing factor higher than anything I've seen." Sheffield said as she looked to Joseph.

"Interesting." He said as he also heard he had a mastery of a large arsenal of weapons. "Did you see any proof of a Gandalfr Rune?" He asked as Shieffield turned her head.

"No he was covered head to toe in a red suit." She said as Joseph looked.

"Pity." He said as he then looked to Sheffield. "Come closer Sheffield." Joseph said as Sheffield nodded as Joseph's Familiar did so. But once she was there Magnus acted.

Soon Magnus cried out in pain as Sheffield was shocked to see a large metal spike sticking into his body before his throne moved and sharped into a blade which slit his throat as the blood landed on Sheffield. She felt her Familiar Mark vanish as Magnus stood up and glared at the woman who raised him. "Magnus what's the meaning of this!" She demanded as Magnus glared.

"Justice." He said as he glared at the woman.

"Wait Magnus you wouldn't kill me... your own mother now would you?" She asked worried for her own life.

"No... I wouldn't." He said as soon guards ran in as Magnus had blades pointed at her. "But they might." He said quietly as Sheffield was shocked by this.

"You little brat after everything I did for you!" She yelled in rage as she was betrayed by her weapon.

"Yeah treat me like a weapon the minute I got my power, you have no one to blame but yourself!" He called as soon the Mages fired there magic at Sheffield as she was knocked back and to their shock she was unsaved as she smirked at the fact she absorbed that force of the attack.

"But my son... you didn't think you were the only one with such powers now did you?" She asked as she smirked.

Magnus then sent the metal weapons at Shieffield but the attack was absorbed into her as Magnus was wide eyed. "Hmm it seems I'm immune to magic." She said with a smirk as she saw this. "I wonder." She said as a ball of energy formed in her hand before she sent it at the wall as it blew a hole in it creating a way outside. Sheffield smirked before she made her escape outside as she had to run for now and make her escape. Magnus then roared and chased after her and try to use his powers at her but she was too far down for him to get a clear shot.

"Damn her!" He roared as he was so close to ending his suffering.

(Scene Break at the Fiefdom of De Ornieres)

AS they had arrived at the land in question they needed a few horses and carriages but all in all they arrived safe and sound as Karen had used her mental powers to dive into the people's minds. Luckily she had found the elderly were very considerate to others and any plight they may have. This meant that they were safe with them but Karen also brought servants she can trust as she had explained to her husband earlier that day of her plans but left out anything involving Mutants.

Karen had lost Louise and if she hadn't vanished they may have ended up related to a traitor my marriage. Karen was making amends for that and in turn created this very school so Louise can learn but also they can help others who were bastard children of Nobles. Karen had gotten it approved but she saw in her husband's mind he wasn't very trusting on this but she knew he meant well. They soon arrived as they all disembarked as Siesta was shocked at this.

"Is this all yours Ms. Vallier?" Siesta asked as she looked at this in shock.

"No... It's all of ours and anyone else's who needs it." Karen said as Jessica was impressed. "Now then everyone best head to bed now tomorrow bright and early our first classes start." Karen said as Eleanor looked. "And thank you Eleanor for taking some teaching spots for me." Karen said as Eleanor nodded.

"It's no problem mother..." Eleanor said as she looked to Louise with sadness in her heart as the girl was clearly very soldier like.

"Louise, Saito, Anthony, Diego, and Madeline I need to speak with you all first." Karen said as the five looked and nodded.

"Don't worry ma'am we will teach them and any other Mutants who walks into this place and help them until the world is ready to know." Anthony said as Saito looked.

"We'll take any position we can get for now but no doubt Louise here is taking combat training." Saito said as Louise looked.

"Yeah I have more combat training then these five numskulls so I can handle that part, plus I can get injured and walk it off but also show them that even there powers can be destructive." Louise said as Karen understood.

"Louise... I'm." Karen began but Louise stopped her.

"Don't mother... I know but I won't let you into my mind it's just some memories are better left buried." Louise said as Saito looked.

"Well I'm tired so I say we should all head to sleep and pick up the rest in the morning." Saito said as the five then entered the estate once more.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well I hope you all enjoy this and yes I know Louise having PTSD doesn't seem right but I'm not fully verse on it so any help will be appreciated. Also I'll be taking possible OC's for this fic so don't be afraid to send them over if you have ideas. Now then please enjoy this fanfic everyone.


End file.
